Perfect Day's
by Ciel2o31 RolePlay
Summary: SebaCiel Fanfic Futer M preg. A few swear words. Romantic story. Yaoi... and alot of it X3 Un edited version.
1. Chapter 1

**Important!**

Hiya guys, so i have been role playing a friend on Animo (Neko) for a few day's now.. we write in fanfiction style and thought i might show u guys and how its going... its gonna be like a diary about what happens in there life, but its not a diary or set up like one.. trust me X3 Theres alot of SebaCiel coming up! But warning there is Yaoi in this first chapter! The more we role play the faster your updates!

 **Perfect Day's**

 **Chapter I**

Ciel is currently sat as his desk grumbling at his many papers on his work desk. He tried to consantrate but couldn't and called out "Sebastian..." Knowing the butler could hear him well enough from where he may be in the mansion.

Sebastian knocked and then opend the door. "Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian asks as he lays a fresh cup of Earl Grey tea beside the bored bluenette, making sure not to put it on any paer work. "Something troubling you?" He questioned.

"Make me something sweet.. prehaps a chocolate cake.. i'm boored" He sighed as he took a sip of his hot steaming cup of tea.

"Something sweet? Let me see what i can make" He muses before he moves to the door, opening it to the hall. "Something good indeed"

Ciel places his cup back down onto his desk once Sebastian left and tried to go back to his very important paperwork but instead he just settled to doodleing on a non important form. He draw a nagging chibi Sebastian saying 'Master this. Master that'. The young Lord chuckles at the picture waiting for his perfect butler to return with his chosen choice of sweet treat.

Sebastian opens the door to Ciel's office and strides in, reapearing and settled a plate of devil's food cake with chocolate icing and rasberries beside him. "I must say, you have gotton better at drawing, but i only nag when we are behind schedule" He states amusedly with a chuckle.

Ciel blushes and quickly grabs his doodle and hides it under a bunch of other peices of work. "Whatever.. what are we doing today Sebastian?" He says taking a slice of cake then eating it and humming in apreciation.

"Other than the paper work here and a history lesson in the afternoon, the day is free, my Lord. Have you forgotten it is saturday?" He asked as he straightens himself and takes a step back from the desk.

"Ugh.. Why history of all things?" Ciel grumbles to himself. "History is just full of bad memories" Sebastian begins to walk around the desk.

"And yet, if we forget the past, we are bound to repeat ourselves with the same mistakes" Sebastian counters back with a raised brow, but then leans against the back of the desk chair. "Of course.. there is one little thing you would like to repeat, isn't there young mater?" He asks lowly as he looks down at the bluenette in the rather large office desk chair.

Ciel blushes. "Wh- I don't know what your talking about Sebastian" He turns back to the paperwork trying to buzy himself, avoiding to try and make eye contact with the taller male.

Sebastian tilts his head. "We can do away with the history lesson and you can take a break from this tedious paper work.." He whispers as his hands gently grip Ciel's sholders making the younger boy beneaf him gulp once, maby twise. "..If you are so eager for me to bed you"

Ciel blushes and says "No.." while head shakes in a 'Yes' motion, nodding.

Sebastian smirks before his hands smooth down Ciel's sides, hhis thumbs rubbing his chest. "Make up your mind, my Lord. Is it yes or no?"

"Mnn..nee..y-yes" He blushes from contact still not used to the situations as he questions a one worded question. "Bed..?"

Sebastian chuckles before he picks Ciel up, carrying him from the study towards the bedroom. "I am going to make sure you can't even think straight, my Lord" The raven haired male murmers as they enter the bedroom, closing the door behind with his foot and locking it.

Ciel gulps and wraps his arms around Sebastian and pecks the older male under the chin. "Hmm... Make it so i carn't even walk Sebastian... Fuck me like the demon you are.."

Sebastian's eyes start to glow red as he peers down at Ciel, a devilish smirk on his lips as he carrys the bluenette to the bed. "Is that an order, Ciel?" He asks calmly as he lingers at the side of the bed.

"That's an order Sebastian.. Fuck me raw.." He smirks blushing. "..You dog.." Ciel's tightly wraps his legs around Sebastian's waist tightly.

Sebastian growls before he flings the boy onto the bed, a scowl on his face as he bites his gloves off his hands. "You know i ditest dogs" He grows as he throws his gloves on the nightstand before he starts to undo his shirt. "Don't make me bring out the cat ears again"

"Oh..?" Ciel smirks. "But your gonna hump me, no? And i'm pretty sure that's what dogs do~ They hump things just like your gonna hump me" He smirks growing aroused at Sebastian milky white torso.

Sebastian pauses as Ciel said that, listening intently before he growls and thows his shirt and coat away. "Oh, but my dear Ciel. You are no dog." He states as he crawls onto the bed, pinning Ciel to the head board. "You are a elegant, sleek, nimble, cunning feline" He comments, a kiss separating each word before he nips at the youngers throat.

Ciel groans as he is pushes to the bed and lavished in kisses. He wraps his arms around the raven haired males neck before saying. "I'll be you cat if you be my dog~" Ciel smirks up at the taller male.

Sebastian merly narrows his eyes before his finger starts to mess with the bottons of Ciel's shirt. "Then i believe it is time to 'shed' some clothes, Ciel" He muses before he pulls the shirt open, his lips nipping down the creamy skin on Ciel's chest teasingly.

Ciel moans and he entwines his fingers into Sebastian's hair pulling him down for a passionete kiss. "Someones rather eager tonight, huh Sebastian?" Ciel says teasingly.

"Well, you allways have a sweet tooth for my baking.. but i have a sweet tooth for your lips and skin" He comments before he pulls Ciel into a deep kiss, his toung licking at his bottom lip.

Ciel blushes at the comment before he gasps allowing Sebastian entrance to his mouth in wich he moans in as they roll there toungs. Ciel fighting for dominance.

Sebastian looks on in amusement as he push the shirt off of Ciel's shoulders while a hand ventures down to the tent in his shorts. He pulls away from the sugary lips of his waywards master and smiles. "Am i not the one eager, young master?" He asks in mock suprize, rubbing the package under his fingers very lightly.

Ciel blushes as his earlier comment back fires on him. "Sh-shup up..it-it's not my.. fault.." Ciel goes higher on the word 'fault' as Sebastian continues to lightly tease him.

"Ohh, now, now, my Lord. No need to be so uptight! Let's loosen you up, shall we?" Sebastian un bottons Ciel's shorts, tugging them down to his knees as to expose him. "Looks like someone is liking the attention~" He purrs as a hand wraps around the younger's arousal, pumping it lightly. His other hand moves to pushe the eye patch off his right eye. "And let's show the pretty little mark. It does so well with your ocean blue eye"

Ciel covers his face with hands from embrrassment from being exposed and the compliment. "S-Sebastian.." He whines trying to hide self from the prying invisable eyes all around him.

Sebastian smiles as he pulls Ciel's hands from his face, kissing his nose lovingly. "No need to be so shy. It is only me" He murmers before he kissed Ciel on the lips, his hands moving to remove the shoes, socks, and shorts from his person. Sebastian pulls away from Ciel's lips before nipping and sucking on his neck. "You are beautiful, stunning, perfect. Don't hide that away from me"

Ciel blushes further from the loving tone and grows more hard under Sebastian's lust filled gaz. "Okay Sebastian... Will- will you also be with me forever and make my like perfect? Cause without you.. I probably wouldn't make it back out the bathroom door way. I need you in more ways than one Sebastian.. I- I.. I love.. you.." He blushes yet again for the hudreth time that day and hides his reddening face in Sebastian's neck onlny to move it seconds later so the taller of the two can see his face.

Sebasitna's gaze has soften to that of affection and love, holding Ciel to his chest he said. "Now and forever, My dear Ciel. I love you too" He murmers softly before he seals it with a deep, loving kiss before he pulls Ciel up to be sitting in his lap, his legs around Sebastian's hips. "Now and forever" He repetes himself before moving o suck hard on Ciel's pulse point, leaving a mark on the ivory skin.

Ciel groans at the contact and wraps his legs tighter around Sebastian as he leans foward and licks the taller male's lips before kissing them. "I-i love.. you.. Sebastian" Ciel mumbles as he also wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck pulling him close needing more body contact.

Sebastian moves lower to Ciel's body, licking and nipping the ivory skin on his shoulders and collarbone, but then he moved lower to his chest, flicking his toung on his chest while the other moves to play with the neglected one. "So sensitive, Ciel. I would almost say you a virgin" He teases before he engulfs the nub in his mouth, scrapeing his teeth harshly over it and sucking hard on the tender flesh.

Ciel moans before glaring slghtly but failing throught his lust filled eyes. "I am not s-sensitive!" Ciel moans as Sebastian continued to suck and nip on his nipple. "S-stop this teasing! A-at once.. You-you... You dog!" Ciel challanges as he leans into the constant touch of Sebasitna's mouth and hands.

Sebastian merely switch to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as his hands flicks and twist the treated one got. His free hand moves to play with Ciel's erection, palming it before lightly squeezeing it. Sebastian pulls away from the nipple in his mouth to look up at Ciel, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And yet you always moan when i teach lke a bitch in heat" He banters back with a dark smile on his lips, his red eyes glowing in the daken light of the room.

Ciel lightly smirks. "A bitch? Sebastian im hurt" Ciel fake pouts. "I thought i was ur percious kitty cat? And i most certainly arnt a girl dog.. Are you wishing i where a girl and not a boy Sebastian? Am i not good enough for you as a boy?" Ciel looks away but keeps his hands on Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian becomes annoyed at this, bit instead of replying to Ciel's jest, he quickly push him to the pillows again, his mouth immediately on his arousal. He nips and licks the tender flesh before he puts his lips around the head, giving a few light sucks.

Ciel's mind slightly fogs from pleasure as he forgets about life and just focuses on Sebastian in front of him. Ciel's hips buck up eagerly into the older male feeling a large bulge and Ciel's eyes widen slightly before pushing up and rolling around to get a much better feel, and felt the older male's erection through his pants. "Hmm.. Someone is indeed happy, and it's this little guy here" Ciel bucks his hips up into the older male hard making the older above him gasp.

"You know it is very dangerous to tease a demon" Sebastian hisses before he flips Ciel to his stomach, pulling him up to his hands and knees before ringing his toung around sensitive ring of muscles, to the young Lord's core.

Ciel shivvers at the unused to sensation as he quietly whimpers to himself, his cock throbbing and just begging for something tight to incase it as if it where a candy in a candy bar rapper. "S-Sebastian.. it- it's still dis-discusting how you use your t-toung" Ciel moans as his tight hole twitches in anticipation.

"Then how else am i to prep you?" He asks before he pokes his toung inside the searing heat, a hand wrapping around Ciel's cock and roughly massages it. "I can always try to take you dry, but i doubt you would like that"

Ciel moans as the slippery, slimey toung enters his entrance stretching it, hald ignoreing what Sebastian was saying due to the pleasure clouding his senses. "A-as long as it's you.. I don't mind all that much.. Cause after all.. you are my favourite person" Ciel smirks before hiding it with a smile turning his head around and put his cheek back into the pillow, panting as he felt the male do wonders to his insides.

Sebastian removes his toung from the scortching head of Ciel's core, licking his lips as he presses a finger in next to start stretching him more. "More so than that ditz of a fiancee?" He asks smugly as he leans over Ciel, nipping at the nape of his neck as he moves his finger in and out, his other hand becoming rougher with the throbbing length of the young boy in question.

Ciel moans at the multipul sensations, almost sending him over the edge as he bucks rapidly in a random motion down into Sebastian's hand and back into the finger. A teasing comment comes to mind. "I don't know Sebastian.. Maby i should bed her and see if she's better than you" He challanged. "And you never know.. if she is i'll be sure to marry her and ask to fuck her every night, right on your bed" He smmirked as he moaned on a partically hard squeeze on his cock that's about to release.

"Not before i spirit you away from her. She will not lay a finger on you as i have" Sebastian growls as he thrust in a second finger, going straight for Ciel's prostate as he squeezes his cock hard. "Only i will bed you and me alone. I have already marked you as mine. And i will be damned if i let that ditz be in this room" He growls in his ears before rubbing the sensetive nerves as a way to show Ciel's his seriousness.

Ciel moans harshly, smirking as he got the much needed feelings. Ciel bucked back into the hand as he began to dribble. "My, my~ Sebastian is spoilt isn't he~? But i thought you said sharing is caring?" He whimpers at a harsh squeeze and a flick to the top of his cock making his toes curl and his hands to fist the sheets.

"Well, if it isn't someone close?" Sebastian teases as he puts in the last finger, opening them wide to stretch the bluenette wide. He makes his pumps become feather light, barely moving his hand as the three fingers he has inside of the boy only brush the sides of the bundle of nerves. "We can't have you cumming too early, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. That would be scandalous!" He whispers in his ear before nipping at the lobe.

Ciel whines ignoring the comment in an attempt to get Sebastian to pump faster since he was so close to cumming but only slightly now due to the fact it's only being stroked. Ciel's hips buck down needing friction but whimpers in pleasure and pain as Sebastian stretches him. "You seem highly experienced in thi-this Sebastian.. Who have you been getting lessons off of.. hmm~"

Sebastian remains silent to the questioin as he pulls on Ciel's ear ear gently with his teeth. He slowly retracts his fingers out until only the tips remain. He thrust them hard into Ciel's prostate, squeezeing Ciel's cock hard at the same time.

Ciel's mind went fogged at the sudden increase in pleasure racking his body to the fact that he yelled aloud Sebastian's name in bliss, body shaking. Ciel bucked randomly before realising Sebastian ignores the playful question" S-s-Sebastian.. I- I am the only one.. right" He asked the question in a non playful way this time growing concerned.

"You are the only one i ever cared about deeply. I will only let you satisfie me. I will never betray your trust in me" He answers as he retracts his fingers from the heat, removing his hand from Ciel's cock as he pulls the boy to be sitting in his lap once more, his pant's un botton and unzip to expose the throbbing cock under the fabric. "I only hinger to see only you mindless and begging me to release into you. That, i can promise" He states before he clashes their lips together, nudging his cock into the searing heat of his master.

Ciel moans into the heat, gasping as Sebastian enters his swiftly. Ciel's inside walls clamping down on the throbbing organ inside of him as he tries to adjust the large size feeling a few trickles of cum slide down Sebastian's cock as the bluenettes tight hole squeezed of it's juices when pushed into a tight place. Ciel's head rolled back in bliss. Reaching down, Ciel got a firm grip on himself and stuck his finger into the tip of his cock, moaning unheard sentences in rambled words. "S-Sebastian~ I- I love.. y-you-! Ahh! Mnn ngg..! Hahhhehh.. Hehh..." Ciel said panting and moaning harshly as Sebastian began to roll his hips to the sensation of the bluenettes moaning.

Sebastian moans as he picks Ciel up by his hips, thrust up hard and brings him back down hard on his cock. He sets a fast pace against him, thrusting up hard and bucked himself up into Ciel. He nips and bites the younger males throat, shoulders and chest, becoming rough with the boy as he works to bring himself the climax. "I love you too, Ciel. And you better not ever forget that!" He crows before he clash their lips together, his toung forced into his mouth.

Ciel's moans are bumpy going on and off quickly with each thrust that Sebastian makes deep inside of him, just waiting to fill him up with cum as if to glue him there and never let him go. And in this moment, Ciel never wnted to let go as he used his legs to help bounce and rocks on Sebastian's stiff rod inside him. "I dun-know!" He grunts thrusting his hips downwards, "You might want to..! Pount! It into me-! Nya~!" Ciel claws Sebastian's shoulders trying to support his jelly like body.

Sebastian's eyes glow purple as he speeds up his pacce, rolling his hips to start pounding into Ciel's prostate, thrust after thrust. "I will assume that is an order!" He snarls as his hand bats Ciel's hnd away from his cock, taking over that task with much more force and abuse.

"Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel screams at the sudden change of pace and he subconciously drops onto Sebastian's cock full force sliding up and down the member watching as it was covered in cum. Both males watched as as the cock that impailed Ciel went in and out the hole as they watched Sebastian's cock inlarge a tad from the gathering of cum inside. Ciel's cock doing the sae as he put his hand on Sebastian's, the other on his mouth to stop and hide his moans from coming out loud.

Sebastian removes Ciel's hand from his mouth. "I want to hear you scream my name, Ciel Phantomhive!" He snarls before he thrust up one more time, coming into the body hot and heavy. He bites at Ciel's neck hard, drawing blood from the ivory flesh as he thrust during his climax, putting as much force and speed as he can.

Ciel's cum spirts into the air as if he was a fountain for some sorts. "SEBSTIAN! AH! FUCK!" Ciel screamed as he came. Panting heavily, he winced as Sebastian pulled out of him and he latched onto the man's lips as if a baby bird to it's mother. "Mnn.." The boy moans out of breath. "That was.. Breath.." he pants still "..breathtaking..." He chuckled at his ownjoke before leaning up and kissing Sebastian. "I love you"

Sebastin smiles as he lays the young Lord ont eh covers. "I love you too, my mischievous Lord" He murmers as he pulls the cover over them. He holds Ciel close to his chest, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. "We both are going to need baths after you get some rest" He states before kissing the boy's temple.

"Will you stay?" Ciel asks Sebastian as he wraps a firm arm around Sebastian's chest. "Because i won't let go" Ciel murmered, sleep already taking it's toll upon his aking body.

Sebastian merly chuckles as he pulls the boy closer to his chest. "So long as the others don't burn the house down, i will stay here" He murmers as he watched the boy close his eyes. "I will stay by your side for as long as you want me to"

Ciel smiled and it slowly faded away as he fell into unconsciousness, black surrounding him as he fell into dream land. He was dreaming about Sebastian in a jokey manner as they played cards. "Sebastian.." He giggles in his sleep a smile cracking on his face.

Sebastian chuckles once more before he close his eyes, allowing himself the luxury of sleep for a few hours as he holds Ciel close, but he remains alert even in the embrace of sleep, making sure no harm comes to his cherished charge.

 **By:**

 **-Ciel2031**

 **-Ruala**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ciel smiled and it slowly faded away as he fell into unconsciousness, black surrounding him as he fell into dream land. He was dreaming about Sebastian in a jokey manner as they played cards. "Sebastian.." He giggles in his sleep a smile cracking on his face._

 _Sebastian chuckles once more before he close his eyes, allowing himself the luxury of sleep for a few hours as he holds Ciel close, but he remains alert even in the embrace of sleep, making sure no harm comes to his cherished charge._

 **Perfect Day's**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **. . . Time Skip . . .**_

Sebastian opend his eyes to a bright new day, not realizing he and Ciel slept the afternoon and night away. He yawns as he stretches his body, looking down at Ciel with a sleepy smile before wrapping his arms around him once more.

Ciel looked around under his eye lids as the first sighn of waking up. He stired as he was pulled into a warm embrace. Turning around, Ciel came face to face with a naked Sebastian making him blush and burry his face in the raven haired man's chest. "M-morning.." Ciel said grogilly as he hugged the older male liking the warm feeling he got.

"Morning, Ciel" He murmers as he runs his fingers through Ciel's blue locks. Sebastian yawns once more before he hums buring his face in Ciel's hair. "I am really not in the mood to do anything today, my Lord" he says softly as his hands rubs Ciel's back, his eyes drooping close.

Ciel slightly chuckles "I know but you will have to at least three times today... i guess you know why.." Grumbles the servant's name's under his breath. "I wish i could stay here all day with you but we have work to be done chores to be seen too" Ciel yawned rubbing his eye with a bawled up fist cutely. "Can i cancel anything today Sebastian..?" The boy said yawning sleepiness away.

"You never like to plan anything, meeting on the weekend, remember? It is only the paperwork" Sebastian replies as he reluctantly pulls his face from the warm hair, looking down at Ciel. "And i am half tempted to see if these servants can take care of themselves for a day. That or let them have the day off. It has been a while since they had a day to themselves..?"

"That is true.. they haven't jada day off in a while nor have you and i.." Ciel smiled and said calmly. "Alright Sebastian.. We'll take the day off.. And we'll spend the day together" The blunette boy said as he wrapped his leg around Sebastian's hip and his arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Hmm.. I like being with you.. you know.. I should invite Elizbetha round.. I love to see that jealous and possessive face of yours"

Sebastian bristles at the mention of the ditz, like a cat in the sights of a dog. He pushes Ciel onto his back, glaring down at him. "If you even dare send a letter to that girl, i will tie you to this bed and send her away. Then i will have my way with you to show you -who- really has your heart" He warns before he clashed their lips together.

Ciel moans in the kiss slightly chuckleing. "You know i only do it to tease you~" Ciel smirks cupping the back of Sebastian's neck and gave a passonette kiss on the lips. "I love you and no one else... or is there~" The bluenette boy teases again giving a small giggle at Sebastian's angry glare. Ciel leans up and hugs the raven haired male. "I love you...babe" Ciel blushes at the nickname he gave Sebastian just now.

The glare softens as a smimle tugs at Sebastian's lips. "I love you too, Ciely. Now let me send those meddlesome servants to town and get some breakfast made. Ten we will have a bath to relax and eat together. How does that sound?

Ciel smiled. "Couldn't sound any better.. I hate the after effects of.." The boy blushes at the thought of what they did last night suddenly changeing topping all together. "Do you think we where to loud last night? Do you think they might of heard us?" Ciel worriedly thought.

"Though it was more of a accidental move, their rooms are on the other side of the mansion, down by the kitchen. I doubt they even heard a peep from us" He chuckles as he starts to sit up from the warm sheets and covers. "You just stay here. I will be back soon"

Nodding numbly, Ciel stared at the figure getting out of bed and started to check himm out. He turned away blushing as he saw Sebastian look at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Like what you see?" He asks as he pulls his pants on, getting himself dressed quickly as he sneak glances over his shoulder at the blushing boy. "Because i like to see the blushing boy naked in bed, trying not to be obious he is checking a demon out"

Ciel blushes ten fold pulling the covers over his head and using an embarrasses whiney voice saying "Go away.." Ciel stays hidden under the duvet cum covered covers in a means that hopefully he is separated from seeing Sebastian and becoming embarrassed.

Sebastian chuckles amusedly as he puts on his coat. "As you wish, my Lord. I should be back fifteen minuets, tops" With that, Sebastian vanishes from the room, dashing through the halls to get to the kitchen and get the servants out of the house.

Meanwhile Ciel removed the covers off and over his face to look around for Sebastian still being there. When not, Ciel yawned and stretched as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. A thought came to mind on pranking his butler/lover. Rising to his feet the bluenette boy ran to the bathroom for talkan powder and used teeth floss or string. Once he set up his prank above his door, so when Sebastian opens it, the sting will pull the lid off the talc and cover him in powder. Making one giggling Ciel, so the boy waited silently for the raven haired male to return.

After the three servants dash out thr door for their day off and Sebastian working even quicker then before to make pancakes with jellied toast and a lot of syrup and warm, honeyed milk. He walks back to to the bedroom, a big smile on his face as he open the door. "Ciel, i made your favo-" He stops dead in his tracks as the powder lands on his head and unicorm. Somehow, and very luckily, none got on the basket plater that he held out infront of him.

Ciel looked up at the sound of the door opening and Sebastian's voice and when his trap worked he wanted so bad to laugh out loud. Ciel put a hand over his mouth to muffle a small chuckle at the site of the demon in the doorway. "H-hello.. Sebastian.." Ciel struggled to not burst out laughing, this was just to good.

Sebastian looks at Ciel with one eye as he brushed some of the powder out of his now white hair. "Very playful today, young master? And here i did your favorite breakfast. Buttery ancakes with plenty of syrup, Buttered and jellied toast, and i even brought warm milk with a dash of vinilla and honey. But i guess i will have to trudge back down to the kitchen and make something more appropriate for a naughty young Lord" He states as he wipes his other eyes clean.

Ciel suddenly lost all his laughter as he turned sharply to Sebastian breathing heavily from the laughter. "N-no wait! I-i.. I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy, i promise.. Can i have breakfast now..?" Ciel said as he leaned foward on the edge of the bed on his knees, his hands out infront of him.

"If you take your cute little ass into the bathroom. I was going to bath with you but it seems i don't have a choice sinse i do not want this powder getting trailed through the house" He responds as he starts to walk deeper into the room, heading for the bathroom with the platter in his hand far from his body. He is going to use the meal to lure him into the bathroom one way or another.

Ciel reluctantly stands, following Sebastian and his brekfast into the bathroom. "Hmm.. you kinda look like that angel ash with your hair like that" Ciel muses to himself looking t the taller male as he follows behind. "Okay stop.. i'm hungry, gimme breakfast" The boy says as he tries to go a step ahead and grab a peice.

A few dishes clatter as Sebastian raised it out of his reach. "Only when we are in the water wll you get breakfast, my Lord. I still need to prep the bath" Sebastian balances the platter in his one hand as he bites his glove off his free hand. He spits it out at the discusting taste of the powder before he turns the water on, making sure it is not too hot for the young Lord. "And do not bring up the vermain again, young Lord. But i must wonder if you would find me more attractive with white hair if you are bringing him up" He states as he fills the tub up and turn off the water. He point to Ciel and then to the bath, still holding the platter well put out of reach.

Ciel looks at Sebastina then at the bath to where the male was pointing. Getting the idea, Ciel stepped into the bath. "No. I like you with black hair, it's just weird i guess to see you with white hair or any other colour. Though i do wonder if you where twins.. I mean, he's half fallen and your fully fallen angel; thus a demon.. but never mind that. I like you just the way you where.. without the powder" Ciel gave a chuckle once more before holding his hands out making a grabby motion for the breakfast tray in Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian chuckles as he finally lets the platter goes to Ciel's hand. "Save a little for me. I thought we were going to eat together" He says before he takes a few steps back. He throws off his coat and shirt, powder littering the floor. He takes off his other glove, revealing the mark as he runs his hands through his hair to shake as much as the powder as he can out of the white dusted locks. He then kicked off his shoes, quickly getting his pants and boxers off before he joined Ciel in the warm bath.

Ciel blushes at the site of the older man and looks away before looking back at the raven haired male, and smiling at him. Ciel grabbed a piece of his breakfast eating it and then swiping his finger in the jelly, bringing it up to his face sucking on his finger, getting the jelly jam off. All the while smirking in Sebastian's direction. "Hmm.. And i didn't think demons get hungry for 'human' food, but you look so eager to eat" Ciel smirks, swipes his finger in jam again and hold it up to his face.

Sebastian narrows his eyes as his tounge flicks out to lick the jam away from his finger. "I don't, but it doeesn't mean i don't like to indulge myself in the luxury if i get to be with my adorable Lord" He responds with a teasing smile before he picks up one of the forks and cut a peice of pancake off, bringing the sweet treats to Ciel's lips. "Saw Aawww"

Ciel blushes from both the comment and action. "I-i... er- mm... Aawwe..?" The bluenette says opening his mouth wide for the pancake heading his way. Tking the pancake in his mouth he began to chew and slightly melt at the addicting and fluffy light sensation of the pancake. "Mmn.. That was nicee. As expected" The boy said opening his mouth cutely for more and saying. "Aawwe..." Awaiting another slice.

Sebastian chuckles as he cuts another peice, placing it in Ciel's awaiting mouth. "You are going to play a baby bird, Ciel? Because i find it very cute" He chuckles again as he goes for another peice. But this time, he makes the peice bigger and place half in his mouth, the other half hanging out for Ciel to take.

Ciel blushes and leans foward, putting the other end of the pancake in his mouth, kissing Sebastian in the process. "Mmnn..." He pulled away chewing before saying. "Really? So im guessing that makes you the mother bird, no?" Ciel chuckles as he leans foward and pecks Sebastian's lips before licking them of the sweet sugary taste.

Sebstian leans foward to catch the toung into his mouth, nibbling on it playfully before letting it go. "I guess so since you can hardly take care of yourself. Must i also take over feeding you, Ciely?" He asks while somehow pulling off a inncently confused face,, still white hair not helping matter for Ciel. Inwardly, Sebastian is trying his hardest not to laugh.

Ciel looks away. "Well.. I- I-.. You already take care of me b-b but feeding me I- i think i can do that myself" Ciel smiles awkwardly before saying. "But i wouldn't mind eating off of your body everyday" He sighs. "But im affraid i will be forced fed in 'certain' activities" Ciel chuckles lightly as he opens his mouth and pointed to it, indicating more pancakes.

Sebastian finally lets his laughter out as he place another peice of pancake in his mouth. "If that is so, then you should have no problems sleeping at night, Ciel. A growing boy must have his daily 'milk'." He purrs before placeing the cup of warm milk on Ciel's lips, a dark and playful smile on his lips.

Ciel blushes at the innuendo as he takes large gulps of the milk, staring straight at Sebastian. Ciel makes it so the milk dribbles down his chin in a flor. "Oh my you had alot of 'milk' today Sebastian. It was almost to much for me" The boy chuckles as he said that.

The cup is swiftly taken away from Ciel's lips before a tounge licks up his chin to catch the milk. "And i still have plenty more, Ciel. Want another cup?" He asks as he place the cup on the platter before he pushes it onto the vanity, out of the way.

"Hmm... I don't know if baby birds like milk Sebastian.. I heard they like, long, thick, juicy worms" Ciel blushes before he runs his finger down the side of his mouth and down his neck before he toutched a nipple looking at Sebastian. "But of course you already knew that" Ciel smirks as he moved his hand away and watching the older male.

Sebastian hungerly claims Ciel's lips as he pins him to the bath side, splashing a bit of water over the rim. He pulls away fromt he sugery lips once more with a growl. "And i also know you like my cock raming up your ass!" He snaps before he nips at the mark he left the night before, strengthening it the bright red once more.

"Mnngn.." Ciel moans as the lovebite was re-bitten and forcefully pushed to the baths edges. "Mmnn,, Carnt wait until tonight 'ey Sebastian?" He smirks as he smashes his lips with the older male, wrapping his small arms around the taller males legs.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asks darkly as he works his mouth lower to the nipple on his chest, sucking on it lightly as he looks up at Ciel. His hair drips into the water, the powder rinsing up form the dark locks.

"N-no oo~ Ngg.." Ciel pants and trails his hand down Sebastian's back and near his arse before the bluenette groaped his arse cheeks. "B-but.. I'm in charge this time.." Ciel glares slightly at the older male pecking kisses all over him and on occastions licking a nipple or two causeing the boy to moan.

Sebastian chuckles as he removes his mouth from Ciel's skin. "Very well. You are my 'master' after all" He purrs before he claims his lips once more, bringing the boy closer to his skin.

Ciel moans as he rubs Sebastian's entrance teaseingly while his other wrapped around the older males large weaping cock dripping with cum and water. Leaning foward, the bluenette smashes his lips with the demon again while inserting his tounge. "Mnn.."

A moan escapes from Sebastian as he lets Ciel take control of the kiss, his breath starting to hitch as he thrusts into Ciel's hand. He pulls away from Ciel's mouth with another moan. "Try to impress, young master. Let's see what skills you have learned from me" He teases with a dark smile.

 **-Ciel2031**

 **-Ruala**


	3. Chapter 3

_A moan escapes from Sebastian as he lets Ciel take control of the kiss, his breath starting to hitch as he thrusts into Ciel's hand. He pulls away from Ciel's mouth with another moan. "Try to impress, young master. Let's see what skills you have learned from me" He teases with a dark smile._

 **Perfect Day's**

 **Chapter 3**

Ciel smirks and struggles to push Sebastian into the back of the bath tub. "Hmm.. okay but don't laugh.. it's embarrassing" Ciel mumbles before kissing the male under him before licking down to the males entrace and pushing a finger into Sebastian's entrance as his other hand pushing in his own entrance only createing an erotic site as Ciel licks Sebastian's member moaning.

Sebastian moans as he keeps his eyes locked on Ciel, a hand gently tugging at the bluenette's hair. He pants lightly as he watches him. "I can see you have learned to use your tounge well" He mutters.

Ciel smirked before he engulfed the large organ into his mouth all the while adding another finger to his and Sebastian's puckered hole. "Mmm.." Ciel moaned around Sebastian's cock sending vibrations as he pulled his fingers out and back in again making both males moan.

Sebastian barely stops hiself from thrusting into Ciel's mouth, his eyes closed at the vibrations going into his core. But a moan escapes him as he feels his prostate is brushed, making him thrust his hips into Ciel's finger. "There...~" He moans as his head dips under the water for a moment, the rest of the locks rerturning to the midnight black.

Ciel tries to hold a gag as the large throbbing member is pushed to the back of his throat. Ciel begins to scissor himself as he rubs the nub inside the taller male in the bath. "Nmg.." Squelching noises could be heard as the bluenette bobbed his head down on Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian moans louder before he starts to slowly thrust into Ciel's mouth, lost in the pleasure of Ciel's hot mouth around his cock to realize what he is doing. He can feel himself getting close to climaxing but he is taking a hell of a bttle to keep it at bay. "Mmh! You've gotten skilled, my lord"

Ciel smirks pushing the older males hips down and pulling off of his member, of course he foes this after he removed his hands from both entrances. "Mmm~ really?" How god to know.. does this mean i allways get to top from now on?" Ciel asks Sebastian as he gave one last lick to the slit of the males cock.

Sebastian pulls his head out of the water, his eyes glowing purple at Ciel with a sly smirk on his lips. "Not all the time, Ciel. I would still like to devour your ass as well. It is as mutual contract after all" He teases before he pulls the boy up and clashed their lips together.

Ciel leans into the kiss forcefully as he sits Sebastian's waist sliding backwards until his arse cheeks felt the ikder males member that twitched at the small contact. "Eager are we..?" The boy smirked as he leaned down and ran his toung over Sebastian's face before pecking the soft lips that fit perfectly with his much smaller ones.

"Who is the adorable boy trying to be a seme, hmm?" He banters back as his hands move to pull Ciel to his chest, drenching both in water. "And here we are going at our little game all over again. "My, my. You do love your games, Ciely"

Ciel blushes then leans down latching onto Seastian's nipple while one of his hands went behind him to stroke Sebastian's member teasingly. 'Hmm.. i could try and take him but that would be embarrassing trying to fit my...small...cock, into his hole' Ciel thoughts as he firmly grabbed Sebstian's member and pushed the head into his twitching hole, holding back the pleasurable moans and groans and his own cock twitched in anticipation.

Sebastian smirks before he roll his hips and thrust up hard in Ciel, stricking his prostate on the first try. "Why the change of heart, Ciel? Doubts of yourself? How unlike you" His hands lach onto Ciel's slim hips.

Ciel gasps from the sudden suprized thrust but instantly moans as he rolls his hips down. "I- t-there was a.. a reason.. w-wh...iiiii!" Ciel moaned on the word 'why' on a partially large thrust. Gaining back control, Ciel held Sebastian's hips down and began to counce and leaned down licking Sebastian's bottom lip.

Sebastian chuckles before he open's his mouth to his master, his tounge darting out into Ciel's mouth. He moans at the taste and the pleasure Ciel provides as his hands move to pinch and flick his nipples on the creamy chest.

Groaning, Ciel let go of Sebastian's hips encouraging him to help thrusy because he was getting tired and his legs wasnt working properly from the emense pleasure he was receiving with each thump and throb on his prostate. "Mmm.. Sebastian! Your- your so good!" He begins to say his thoughts aloud as Sebastian helps thrust making Ciel loose his mind in the clouds of lust. "Ah, fuck Sebastian.. Y- your so sexy i love your cock i love every part of you, i love ur personality, i love the way i can feel your cum spurt up inside me hitting my walls, god i want you to fuck me rough!" Ciel said aloud bouncing own on Sebastian's thrusts.

Sebastian's hand grips Ciel's hips as he thrust hard and fast into the willing boy. "If you love it that much then i will be more than hapy to provide it!" He snarls before he moves Ciel faster. He sits up so he can be t his ear. "I love your giggles, your mischievous personality, your mis-matched eyes. And i definietly love you screaming my name as i pounds you into the bed.

Ciel moans at the fast thrusts. "Ahh! Oh! God! P-please S-sebastian.. lemme.. lemme, c-cum!" The bluenette says as he drops harshly on Sebastian's member onto the thrusts. "Ah! Please Sebastian! I'm begging you!"

"As you wish, Ciel" Sebastian wraps his hand around the lord's member, squeezeing and pumping it harshly, in perfect time with his frantic and powerful thrusts. He press his lips to Ciel's ear and he thrust into his prostate. "Cum. Now" He commands in a dark, alluring voice.

Ciel cums harshly in Sebastian's face and chest from all the pleasue and voice of Sebastian. "Nya~" He pants out of breath as he slides off of the raven haired male and puts his small hands on Sebastians chest saying. "I think we got more dirty in the bath than what we where" He chuckles slightly as he softly places his lips on the other before laying his head on Sebastian's chest cutely.

Sebastian chuckles before he licks some of Ciel's cum of his face where his tounge could reach. "Even your cum is sweet, Ciel. I wonder if all those sweets make ou sweet iswell" He teases as he grabs a soap bar.

Ciel leans foward and licks rest of the cum away from Sebastian's face. "Hmm.. maby your right" The bluenette says as he stands and turns around, his arse is faceing Sebastian. "Say Aawww, Sebastian" Ciel smirks as his cum leaking hole is near Sebastian's face. "I houldn't deniy you, your, sweets now, heh Sebastian"

Sebastian chuckles before he licks the leaking hole, going around it before pushing his toung inside. "How about have a taste of me, my lord? I think i am more of spice than sweetness but that is only my thoughts"

Ciel smirks before pushing inside his lower end making all the cum inside him flow out freely all over Sebastian's face. "Sure" The boy says as he turns back around and licks the cum off the males face. "Hmm.. it's sour but has a tingly taste to it" He comments wipeing his mouth clean.

Sebastian chuckles. "You really wnt me to turn white, don't you?" He teases before he starts to wipe his face in water. "Come now, lets get you cleaned up. How about we walk the grounds? It should be a beautiful day"

Ciel smiles sweetly as he gives one last kiss before moving away smiling. "As i said, it's diffrent seeing you in another colour.. prehaps we can have a picnic too on the grounds.. You know.. under the large blossom tree? That would be nice. And a midnight stroll?£ Ciel says as Sebastian tuns a clean bath; minus the cummy water.

"We can do that. We have the day to ourselves" He chuckles as he wash the soap out of his hair. "And leave the patch behind. It is only us" He murmers before kissing his cheek.

Ciel smiles up as they both finish up getting up and out of the ath only to be tightly wrapepd in a fluffy towel by Sebastian. "I carn't wait.. i'm so exited to spend time with you" He smiles as they both walk into the bedroom, Ciel sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting.

Sebastian chuckles as he open the wardrobe, pulling out a simple outfit. He dress Ciel in a simple button down shirt and comfortable blue shorts, putting on knee high socks then low heel shoes. "Give me a few minuetes to change as well. I doubt you want me to be walking around in a bath towel"

"Hmm, don't be to sure of yourself there... Sebastian~" Ciel smirked looking the dripping wet male up and down. Standing, Ciel pecked Sebastian on the llips before sitting back on the bed resting his hand only to pull it back from stickyness. "Mind changing the bed sheets?" The bluenette asked as he liked his hand clean.

Sebastian smirks before he throws Ciel into the air, pulling the dirty blankets off and replacing the with clean ones and standing infront of Ciel once more before the boy could even land back on the bed. "You were saying?" e asked smartly, the dirt sheets nowhere to be seen.

Ciel smirked before feeling around on the bed sheets and smiled at the older male. "Smart arse demon. Go get changed" Ciel replied. "And make sure it's.. sexy.." The boy blushes before finishing his sentence saying. "..babe.."

Sebastian smiles mischevously before he disappears from view. He reappers in simple dress pants and a button down shirt. The top two bottons un done. He is dry from head to toe as he smiles down at Ciel. "Will this do?" He asks as he keeps his hands behind his back.

"Hmm.. undo another button" Ciel replys as he leans on the bed watching the male unbotton another button. "Nope.. undo another one.. nearly.. undo another.." The boy says watching tas the male unbottoned his shirt gully. "Thats better" Ciel smiled before standing up from the bed.

"Becoming naughty, my lord?" He asks as he place his hands behind his back, having to be creative to hide the suprize he is holding behind his back. "I doubt you will see this sight very often" He chuckles.

"Hmm.. if i have to order it i will" Ciel smirks as he walks next to Sebastian down the hall but not before Ciel put his hand on his Sebastian's chest making patterns kissing him. "What did you make for the picnic?" He asks Sebastian.

"I figured change of pace with some simple sandwages and strawberrys. I also packed some earl grey tea and honeyed milk" He replies as he reveals the basket with a chuckle. "I also have another packed away but i will reveal it when we are at the spot"

Ciel smiles widely before saying. "I hope you didn't forget the chocolcate sauce for the strawberry's" He said as he tried to lace his fingers with Sebastian without embarrassing himself from the romantic geasture.

 **-Ciel2031**

 **-Ruala**

-Ciel2031 Hiya guys let me know how your liking the story by reviewing.. remember to follow and share with friends? Haha anyways see yah in the next chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

_Ciel smiles widely before saying. "I hope you didn't forget the chocolcate sauce for the strawberry's" He said as he tried to lace his fingers with Sebastian without embarrassing himself from the romantic geasture._

 **Perfect Day's**

 **Chapter 4**

"Of course not! Wht type of but-" Sebastian stops himself before smiling mischievously. "What type of -lover- would i be if i didn't grab the suprize i planned" He states as they enter the gardens.

The smile on the bluenettes face was beautiful hearing Sebastian call them lovers. Ciel quickly lend up and kissed him before they both carried on walking. "So what have you got planned?" Ciel questions as he squeezes Sebastian's hand in a loving jeasture.

"You'll see my lord. I carn't reveal the suprize before the right time!" He comments amusely as trees start to surround. He smiles before he looks up to the brilliant blue sky and bright sun.

Ciel hums to himself looking down with his free hand in his chin in a thinking mannor.. obiously trying to think of what Sebastian's got planned and where there going exactly.

Sebastian only chuckles before he reaches down and kiss Ciel's temple. "You will see, Ciel" He comments begore he pulls him off the path, walking through the forest towards the clearing.

Ciel and Sebastian walk hand in hand in a clearing.. There was a small stream with butterfly's of many colours. Firefly's letting of an angel like glow. Blossom trees all over with a water fall to one side. The grass was nice and long but not to long. There where many many flowers around from pink to purples to blues and yellows. Ciel stared wide eyed at the pretty site slowly loosening his grip on Sebastian at the breath taking view.

Sebastian actually lets a giggle escapes him as he watch Ciel, look wide eye at the small clearing. He remain silent as he venture a little under the blossom trees, sreading out the blanket and setting up the picnic. But then he pulls out a chess board and set it beside him as well as a pack of cards. "Enjoying youself, young master?" He calls out to the boys as he turns to look at him, sitting cross-legged on the blanket as watched him.

Ciel snaped out his trance from his butle- lovers voice. Turning to see where it came from, Ciel saw Sebastian sitting on a blanket with hands surrounding him. He instinctively smiled as he walked to Sebastian but still half mesmerized by the view. "Wow.."

"I figured we could play a few 'innocent' games while we were out and about. Chess and maby a few hands of cards to pass the time while we eat. It had been a while since i have played chess" He chuckles as he smiles at the dreamy look on Ciel's face.

"Huh?.. can u say that again Sebastian..?" Ciel asks as he takes a seat oposite Sebastian and leaned back on his arms smiling at the raven haired male, trying to pay attention to him rather than the beautiful nture around him.

Sebastian becomes slightly annoyed before he leans over and capture Ciel's lips. He pulls the boy into a heated kiss, forcing his younge into his mouth. He lips wrestles with Ciel for a few moments before he breaks away from him. "Do i have your full attention now, young lord?"

Ciel nods numbly as he kissed Sebastian back before pulling away and sitting cutely smiling at Sebastian, two small baby like fangs showing as he smiled. "You have at least nitey percent of my attention" Ciel chuckles.

Sebastian points to the chess board. "Your move" He states with a amuse smile on his lips. He leans back on his arms as he waits.

Ciel looks down at the board and ponders his move carefully. Making up his mind he moved his rook two spaces before sitting back and smiling at Sebastian. "Go on 'Sebby'.. 'Your move'" Ciel does a bad high pitched impression of Sebastian's last words.

Sebastian nibbles on a sandwage as he moves his pawn foward quickly, a calculating look in his eyes as he sets his pawn into place.

Ciel thinks things over. After a while he moves his knight smirking. "Sebastian~" Ciel says sweetly. "Can you get me the sauce please from next to you" The boy says as he held the bowl of strawberrys in his hands. The bluenette picks up one strawberry and twirled it around his mouth looking at his demon.

Sebastian pick the bottle with a smile, flipping open the top before he tilts it toward Ciel. "Here is your sweet poison, Ciel" He jokes as he smiles teasingly at him.

Smiling, Ciel reaches foward, his strawberry slowly getting coated in chocolate. Ones he deamed that it had enough chocolate he ate it in bliss. "Mmm..! Sooooooooo good! Mnn..." Ciel said chewing the strawberry.

Sebastian chuckles at the sight, amuse and delighted to Ciel like this. It is very rare the boy would smile and laugh genuenly. "How adorable. Maby i should make chocolate covered strawberrys as a special treat" He states with a smile.

Ciel's eyes widen and he nods his head eagerly at the suggestion. "Mmys pweeze Sebamstum" The boy says wih a mouth full of strawberrys.

Sebastian laughs hysterically at the sight and sound of his lord in such a state. It takes him a few minuetes to get his laughter under control. "It is unlord like to be speaking with your omuth full, Ciel. And i did not understand a word you said" He chuckles, knowing full well what his lord said.

Ciel struggles swollowing before saying. "You seem to understand me when i have ur thick cock in my mouth.. i don't see the diffrence.. That is.. unless your smaller than a mouth full of strawberrys" Ciel chuckles.

"Why you- Come here!" He growls as he reaching across the board, scattering chess peices as he grabs Ciel and pull him into his lap. She then starts to tickle the boy, ticleing sensitivve and sweet spots alight as he watches him with a wide smile.

Ciel gasps and carnt help but to giggle at the sensations before he carnt take it anymore and begins to laugh out loud trying to push Sebastian away in the process. "N- no! S-stop.. stop it! Haha..! Stop it hehe!"

Sebastian chuckles as he stops his tourment, letting Ciel just sit against his chest. "What did you expect when you tease a demon? Every action has a reaction" He comments as he wraps his arm around Ciel, pinning him against his chest.

Ciel pants slightly out of breath letting a few giggles out now and then. "I love you.. you know that right?" The bluenette asks as he rests his arms upon his lovers that where holding him around the waist.

Sebastian chuckles. "I know that Ciely. As i love you with all my heart.. if it was beating.." He pause for a moment to think but he lets it go. "But i cherish you greatly. I doubt i could bring myself to devour your soul when this contract is up. I would most like keep you by my side"

Ciel couldnt only smile as he leaned back. "That's good to hear, as well as you.. Your the reason i'm still here cause you saved me and i love yoou to much to kill myself" Ciel shakes his head. "I would never leave you"

Sebastian tightens his hold on Ciel. "Let's not bring up the tragic past, young lord. Let us enjoy the warm sunlight and each other's company" he murmers as he brings a strawberry already covered in chocolate to his lips, half of it with his teeth before tilting his head to Ciel.

Ciel smiled before leaning up and eating half of the strawberry kissing Sebastian the same time. The bluenette wrapped his arms around the taller males neck before pulling away from the kiss. "I love you.. forever"

Sebastin smiles as he eats his half of the strawberry before swollowing. "I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive. Now and forever" He murmers before he seals his promise with another kiss, chocolate still covering his lips.

Ciel smiles in the kiss before licking the chocolate away and leaning back on Sebastian's chest with a contented sigh. The bluenette looked to the chess board. "You rewined our game.." He whined.

Sebastian chuckles as he pulled the board over resetting the chess peices. "My apologies. But i had to punish a wayward master" He announced amusely as he looks down at him. "Your move"

"How do i not know you cheated and miss places the peices hmm?" The boy stuck his tounge out at the corner of his mouth before smirking and moving his queen captureing one of Sebastian's peices. "Ah-ha!" He said in a small little victory.

Sebastian chuckles before he moves his rook, catching Ciel's knight. "Don't be cocky, Ciel" He replys with a smirk.

Ciel's smirk faded as Sebastian took away his knight peice. He hums to himself as he moves his queen again but to protect his king. "Hmm.. if I stopped being cocky you would have part of your entertainment taken away, hmm?"

"Not nessasaraly. I still get my amusement when you act adorable and cute" He chuckles as he moves his knight to catch Ciel's rook.

Ciel smiles before he glares realiseing what Sebastian said. "Im not cute!" He pouts as he moves his king to the side.

Sebastian chuckles at the reaction before he moves his other knight foward. "See. You are acting all cute" He replys with anoher chuckles before nibbling on a plain strawberry.

Ciel kisses Sebastian and sucsessfully steal the strawberry, humming in appreciation of the nice flavour. "I am not.." He mumbles under his breath as he leans his head on Sebastian's chest watching the chess board, thinking of a move to make before moving his knight.

Sebastian smirks a little before he sneaks a bit of chocolate syrup on his lips before place his bishop in a open space. He starts to reach for anoter strawberry while he keeps his laughter quiet.

Ciel watches out his eye as he watches Sebastian slowly pick up a strawberry that somehow belongs to Ciel. Turning around Ciel getts ready to steal the strawberry when it foes in Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian starts to bring the strawberry to his mouth, watching Ciel carefully as he starts to open his mouth to bite it. But he clash his lips with Ciel's when he tries to bite the berry out of his hand, letting the sweet syrup to move to his lips while his eyes glint down at Ciel with mischief.

Ciel's eyes widen at a sticky sensation before realiseing what it is and stuck his tounge in Sebastian's mouth nd began to lick up the chocolate syrup pulling Sebastian closer by his raven haired locks.

Sebastian place the strawberry beack down in the bowl before he cups Ciel's cheeks, closeing his eyes as he let his tounge lick away the chocolate from his mouth. He pulls away to let his lord finally grab a breath, chuckleing down at him. "Wasn't expecting that move, my lord. Were you?"

"N-no.. I.. yes.. yes I was" The boy lied proudly as he licks his lips clean. Ciel moves his rook nd sayed aloud childishly. "Check mate!"

Sebastian merely looks at the board before he just smiles. He looks back at Ciel, claiming his lips. "Chesk" He says before talking his lips again. "Mate" He smiles playfully at him.

Ciel blushes as he chuckles, his lips pressing against Sebastian's as his hand felt around for some more chocolate sauce, He found it, grabbed it and squeezed some on his locers cheek and nose before leaning up and licking it was a small purr.

Sebastian chuckles as he closes his eye to the tounge licking his skin. "Are you making you first fetish, my lord? You seem quite adament to cover me in chcocolate before eating me" He teases. "How naughty. I have become a bad influence on you. And naughty boys must be punished"

A shiver of thrill went through the bluenettes spine as he stares up into Sebastian's eyes. "That would be bad.. eating you I mean.." He smirks.

Sebastian chuckles as he pulls Ciel's hands from his shoulders, quicky putting them behind his back where he use a peice of cloth to tie them. "Ohm i bet. Covered in chcocolate no less" He murmers before he takes Ciel's lips into his own.

Ciel moans into the kiss as he desperately tries to bring his hands around Sebastian's neck as he said. "What? Are you willy wonka now, hmm? Gonna make me some milk chcocolate for supper?" He smirks a little.

"Oh, no. You just had a bunch of strawberrys and sandwages. You are much too full for milk chcocolate. But i havent really eaten yet" He murmers with a dark smile as he lays Ciel on his back on the blanket.

Ciel smirks. "Well that isn't quite fair now is it? You don't even need food, your a demon.. and if you get some milk chocolate i want some milk chocolate too~" Ciel hald whines as he tried to sit back up.

"Buy you have been a naughty lord, Ciel. Someone need to put you in your place" Sebastian tease before he kiss Ciel hard on the lips.

Blushing, Ciel layed back down in the kiss as he stepped over his bouned ands and wrapped his arms around his butler/lovers neck, only pulling away to breath before planting kiss after kiss on his lovers chin, neck and collar bone. "Hmm.. i've been a naughty boy~" The bluenette licks Sebastian's face with a heavy blush.

"It is much to open to be have punishment here. But lets see how long you can last before you bed for release" Sebastian dips a hand in Ciel's pants, rubbing and stroking his member slowly and lightly while a thumb circles the head. He watches his face with a smirk.

Ciel's face twists in pleasure as he tries not to succumb to the feeling Sebastian was giving in his lower area but failed and let out breathless whimpers, his heels digging into the blanket beneath.

"Feels good, right Ciel?" Sebastian asks as he speeds up his strokes, holding the now erect package a little rougher in his hand. He use his other hand to pin Ciel's above his head by the fabric, making sure not to touch his hands directly.

"Mnn.." Ciel bites his bottom lip as his knees pressed together, his member getting harder and harder. "I- It's g-good" His toes curl in his cocks. "P-please.."

Sebastian quickly pull his hand out of the shorts, making Ciel sit up before untie his hands. He reties the hands behind him by the back belt loop of his pants, making sure he couldn't get his hands infront of him again. He starts to put the ches board and picnic away slowly, stalling alot as he watches Ciel in amusement as he squirms.

Ciel watches on as he wiggles around uncomfortably. "P-please S-sebastian.." He pants trying to get to his erection. He looks up at the raven haired male and pouts. "Please..."

"Be pacient, my lord. I will be right there. I must make sure i have everything" He states as he finally puts the food away and moves Ciel off the blanket, folding it up before placing it in the basket and shutting it. He stands with the basket in hand, helping Ciel up to his ffeet. "Let us return to the mansion"

"I-i I carn't wait till t-" He pants. "-Then.. Please..." Ciel moans as he walked, his clothes and things rubbing his erection painfully.

Sebastian only grins as they reappear on the main path but otherwise ignores him. "I must say, children are such impacient creatures" He comments as he slows his pace a bit, making sure Ciel is walking infront of him.

Ciel groan and gives a half hearted glare. "I-i'm not a.. a child.. this is your fault.." He slows down a bit as his erection began to become to much. "Ngg.."

Ciel picks Ciel up off his feet, pinning him to his chest with one arm before he briskly starts to walk back to the mansion. He leaves the basket in the kitchen as he strides up the steps towards the bedroom.

Ciel leans foward and licks Sebastian's lips as he wiggles in the hold. "Hurry.." He whines.

Sebastian moves into the bedroom, putting the boy on the bed before he moved his hands form the belt look to the headboard, making sure the hands are tied securely before he looks down at the bound boy with a smug smile. He reveals he grabbed the chocolate syrup as well. "Now I get to turn your body into sweet" He purrs as he set the chcocolate aside and slowly unbottons the simple shirt.

Ciel flushed from the light touch making him groan as his cock was throbbing under his shorts. His arms wuggles trying to get his hands free.

Sebastian pulls the shirt apart, licking and biteing the sweet skin under his lips as a hand grabs the syrup. He moves to cover both nipples heavily in the chocolate before he licks on of them slowly, savouring the flavour.

Ciel moans trying to lift his hips up. "Ngg..! Please Sebastian.. Master.. just.. Please.." He begs.

Sebastian purrs as he hears the word 'master' escape Ciel's lips. He decides he should reward him for his behavour. He quickly undoes the shorts pulling them down. Flinging them, socks, and shoes alike away, he dribbles the syrup on the standing member, smiling all the while before he move to lick the chocolate off the heated flesh slowly. "You taste so good, Ciel"

Ciel groans at the sensation so badly wanting to fuck Sebastian's mouth with his leakin cock. "Mnn!"

Sebastian chuckles before he wraps his lips around Ciel's head, slowly engulfing him into his mouth and into his throat. He hollows out his cheeks before bobbing his head.

Ciel came into Sebastian's mouth as soon as Sebastian wrapped his mouth around his cock. He panted coming down from his high as his legs and arms shook.

Sebastian pulls off of Ciel with a loud 'Pop' chuckleing as he peers down at him before licking the other nipple clean. "How was the punishment?" He asks smartly before sucking on the nipple.

"H-horrable how you left me b-but then.. heaven" Ciel breath tiredly.

Sebastian smiles before he moves to untie Ciel's hands finally, pulling to covers to cover them as he pulls Ciel to rest on his chest. Mind him, he does kick off his shoes beforehand. "As punishment should be. But rest, young lord"

Ciel nuzzles Sebastian's chest and wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist yawning and moves his naked legs between Sebastian's legs as to feel as cuddled as possible.

Sebastian wraps a arm around Ciel's waist gently as the other hnd moves to sweep through his blue hair. He hums softly while he smiles sweetly at the young boy on his chest.

Ciel smiles as he leans up to give a quick peck to Sebastian's chin before laying back down nd closes his eye lids letting out a soft snore.

Sebastian slowly stops humming as he watches Ciel sleep, rubbing his back gently before both arms wrap around him.

Ciel smiles in his sleep and murmered. "Sebastian.." Before he began to snore a tad bit louder this time.

"Ciely.." Sebastian murmers to him with a small smile as he watches Ciel sleep. He purrs softly at his cuteness.

Subconciously, Ciel ansewers back. "Mmm..?"

"What are you dreaming of?" He asks, curious on were this would go.

"Your milky.. mmm.. mmchest.." Ciel murmered as he fisted Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian stifles a chuckle. "Covered in chocolate, no less?" He asks jokingly and softly to him.

"Nm yes.. With chocolate.. hmm your soft.. and tasty.." Ciel licks his lips in his sleep.

"Why not add some strawberrys as well? Chopped thingly.. and laying on a few places" Okay, Sebastian has to admit he is having way too much fun playing with Ciel's dreams. But he is curious to see where this little show will go..

Ciel's fingers twitch in his sleep as if hes holding something and placing them in places. "Hmm.. there Ann.. annd there.." He mumbles. "Mn.. it's soo... big nn.."

Sebastian bites his lips to keep from laughing, taking a moment to calm himself. "Why not show me with your mouth?" He suggests quietly with a smirk.

Subconciously Ciel's mouth fell open and he began licking to closest thing to him which was Sebastian's chest. "Hmm.. S-stop b-bucking" He lifts his hands and pushes weakly on Sebastian's chest.

"Oh, you mean like this?" He asks lowly before he bucks his hups up lightly, brushing up against his member with his own. But he is slightly suprized to feel the young lord already hard.

"Nggg.. S-sebastin.." The bluenette moans as he bucks his hips and continues to suck on Sebastian's chest.

"What is it that you want Ciel?" He asks as a finger mess with his puckered hole slightly, just to tease him. He will lick them wet before putting them inside.

"Y-you.." He whines as he bucks his hips in his sleep wanting closer contact with his dream Sebstian.

Sebastian laughs before he moves down and claim Ciel's lips, his hand retreating from his hole while he bites Ciel's lower lip playfully.

Ciel presses his lips further into Sebastian's and his cock twitches. The blunettes hand travels to his own cock and subconciously rubs himself moaning Sebastian's name. "Sebammaastian...mmnn"

Sebastian quickly shakes Ciel awake. Now very aroused himself. "Ciely, wake up. We have a problem we need to discuss about" He growls as his eyes glow red.

Ciel grumbles and opens his eyes rubbing one with a fisted hand to wipe away any sleepers. "Hmm..? What is it Sebastian..?" He says tiredly as he yawns.

Sebastian smirks as he looks down at Ciel. "You are a very good at teaseing me, even in your dreams. Does chococlate covered creamy chest with thinly chopped strawberrys on top ring any bells?" He asks, the smirk growing wider. "And lets not forget about the bucking as well" He adds.

Ciel blushes violently. "Wh-what are you talking about..?" He turns his head away acting like he doesn't remember anything.

Sebastian smirks before Ciel finds himself flung in the air with the covers. Sebastian gone from under him, but as he lands right back on his chest a moment later with Sebastian looking down at him. "Oh really? You have no qualms if we use this then?" He points to a tray that appeared out of thin air beside them, a top covereing it.

"Wh-what.. what is it?" Ciel shits uncomfortably and finally notices his buldge as he lays ontop of Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian chuckles as he removes the top, revealing a fresh bottle of chocolate syrup and fresh, ripe strawberrys chopped thinly in a bowl. "I carn't deny my master his sweets" He states as he looks at the badly blushing boy. "You do know you were talking in your sleep and we were having a very intresting conversation, right?" He asks lightly to him.

Ciel blushes and hides his face in Sebastian's chest before realiseing what he was doing and says normaly again. "I- er- N-no.. B-but.. er.." He stutters not knowing what to say as he watches Sebastian grab a slive of strawberry and slide it into the boys mouth. Ciel took it and ate it blushing turning his eyes away from Sebastian's.

"Why are you so embarrassed? I did ask what you would like. Do you want to guess your ansewer, hmmm?" He asks with a overly sweet smile as he reach for another slice of strawberry..

Ciel blushes and takes the strawberry before kissing Sebastian, sharing the sweet treat. Suddenly gaining confidence, Ciel said. "Then let's make my dream come true" He blushes bright crimson.

Sebastian perks a brow at Ciel before he hands the bottle to him. "Do as you please, oung lord. I am your canvas" He states as he pulls his shifrt open for him.

Ciel blushes and leans down to kiss Sebastian's chest. "Okay babe.. and what am i? One of those french painters?" He grins grabbing the whipped cream.

"Do you want to be De Vinci or Picasso?" He teases back with a chuckle, watching Ciel with amusement and lust.

"I think i'll be Ciel De Michaelis" He chuckles before blushing realising what he just said. Ciel puts the can of whip cream to Sebastian's chest and sprays a love heart over each one of Sebastian's nipples and one around his belly button.

Sebastian blinks up at Ciel, a more than suprized by the name he said. But he smiles sweetly as he cups Ciel's cheek. "I think it suits you very well" He murmers before kissing him.

Ciel bluses and smiles as his heart jumped in his chest. Carrying on, Ciel reached over and grabbed the strawberrys and placed them all over Sebastian's chest in a flower pattern. Leaning down he kissed Sebastian. "I'd like to be Ciel Michaelis~" He purrs, heart yet again skipping a beat.

"But what about the ditz?" He asks, his smile souring at the thought of her with his Ciel. It actually makes him more angry that Ciel is engadged to her.

"Well.. we will just see who asks to marry me quicker now wonte we..?" He smirks before he presses his lips to Sebastian's then he grabbed the whip cream can again. "Will you be my santa.. and make my gifts come true?" He smirks as he squirts Sebastian a whip cream santa beard.

Sebastian laughs at that, his playful mood coming back. "Oh, what not be Tanaka? He goes 'Hom ho, ho' all year round" He banters back before he stick his tounge out at Ciel, now very playful with him.

Ciel chuckles and leans foward licking Sebastian's tounge before kissing him in which he moves away to have whipe cream all over his face like a rabbid dog. "Hmm.. I think I prefer u all year round than a stupid santa.." The bluenette leans foward and licks the cream off of Sebastian's face.

 **-Ciel2031**

 **-Ruala**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ciel chuckles and leans foward licking Sebastian's tounge before kissing him in which he moves away to have whipe cream all over his face like a rabbid dog. "Hmm.. I think I prefer u all year round than a stupid santa.." The bluenette leans foward and licks the cream off of Sebastian's face._

 **Perfect Day's**

 **Chapter 5**

"Is that so? Even if I come baring gifts?" He asks lowly with a mock angry look at Ciel, grabbing the whip cream from him and putting a small dab on his nose before a strawberry is glued on it. "Then how about you be my Ciely Rudolf. No santa can be without Rudolf" He laughs.

Ciel chuckles before he said. "I'll be anything you want me to be~" He purred as he leaned close to Sebastian and then said. "You do realise Rudolf leads the slay right..?" He chuckles.

"Yeah, but who does he listen too, hmm?" He banter back before he leans up and lick the whip cream and strawberry off his face. "But i prefer greatly my Ciel Michaelis" He states with a chuckle. He now has plans running around in his head, but he will let his 'master' have his fun.. for now..

Ciel blushes and smiles as he kisses Sebatian passionettely, his hands trying to find the chocolate sauce as he distracts the older male. Finally grabbing it he began to pour it all over the males nose in which it ran down to his own and went between them until they was battling to see who can eat the most.

Sebastian licks over Ciel's face, trying to catch the runaway brown drops over his brown skin. He growls when his toung brush up against his own. Finally, he finish their little game by clashing their mouths together, his toung sweeping over Ciel's.

Ciel moans, his erection coming back o life s he smeared all thr cream over Sebastian's chest with his eagerly searching hands wanting to grip onto something. "Hmm.. Sebastian.. why do you have to be so.. hot and.. sexy~?" He smirks with a red face.

"I am a demon, Ciel. Of course I would be hellishly handsome" He chuckles before he flips Ciel around, straddling his waist as he leans over him with a smirk. "You always make a mess, young lord. Looks like I have cleaning duty again" He grips Ciel's wrists, licking the cream off his hands and fingers, nipping lightly on the fingertips as he keeps his eyes locked on him.

Ciel shudders under the touch as his cock is pressed down by Sebastian sitting on him. "I'm only a mess when your with me.." He blushes before he leans into Sebastian's touch wanting more, if that wasn't obious via his lower regions.

"Oh, you want me to touch somewhere else?" He asks innocently, moving down Ciel's legs to get his member spring back up. Sebastian tilts his head in mock confusion as he lowers his face to the member. "Is it lollipop?" He asks with a child like voice before he start to lick it slowly.

Ciel blushes fifty shaddes and squeezes his eyes shut tightly and bucks his hips up. "I-idiot.. you know wh-what it.. it is...!" He gasped as Sebastian dipped his toung inside his slit.

"My, you do not like it when I try to play you" He comment before he takes his cock fully into his mouth before Ciel could retort back at him for it.

Ciel groans, his hips slowly riseing. "T-thats cause.. I-I've waited long.. Long enough for.. for you!" Ciel bucks his hips upwards almost fucking Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian ttakes the bucking into stride as he bobs his head, humming deeply before he moves his lips to the base of Ciel's member and swollows harshly.

"Arhg...! Mmmff!" Ciel's mouth hangs open, dribbling as he pants harshly, his cock twitching with every suck, nip or swollow, Sebastian gives him. "Mmnn Sebstian.. i- i love you~"

Sebastian looks up from his spot on Ciel's member, his eyes boreing straight at him as he swollows harshly once more, glowing almost to a pinkas love and admiration glow from the depths.

Ciel's hand quickly goes to his member with Sebastian sucking the tip and he grabs the base squeezeing tightly so he didn't cum from the emense pleasure he was receiving. "Ah-ah-ah-ah.. Mnn! S-sebastian.. mnn!"

Sebastian pulls up from his member, amused to no end. "Now where do you want me to be?" He asks, looking at his finger tips before glancing at Ciel.

"I-i.. I want that magnificent cock of yours to fuck me hard against the walls, floor and all over..!" He pants exausted from his sudden burst of confidence and turned his face away from Sebastian's, embarrassed.

Sebastian smirks as he turn his full attention on Ciel, reaching for the chocolate syrup. "Is that an order, my lord?" He asks smugly as his hand finds the half empty bottle and starts to pour some of the contents onto his fingers.

"Y-y.. yes! Fuck me Sebastian! Fuck me like the demon lover you are!" He half spits while saying that and he feels his cock twitching under his tight grip.

Sebastian growls at that. his instincts too strong to try to do the tedious cycle of preparation. He merely put just enough on his member before he thrust in Ciel, trying his hard to at least let him ajust. "As you wish, Ciel"

Ciel screamed as he came all over their chests and moaned in pain from being stretched so fast but it soon turned into pleasure. "Mmn,, Sebastian. Y-your so.. so huge!" He groans as he begins to roll his hips.

Sebastian smiles as he starts to move quickly, his hand moving to rub Ciel back to attention. "I am glad you feel that way. But i wounder what you would do if i do this~" He rolls his hips and thrust in hard, hitting Ciel's sweet spot dead on and full force.

Ciel's eyes open wide and spit flew out his mouth from his throat as he gasped harshly, his knees shaking as he trembles in Sebastian's hold. "Ah!... Sebastian.. that.. that was sooo good! Do- do it again!" He moaned.

Sebastian grins down at Ciel before he complies, focusing all his effort and hit Ciel's prostate with hard, and fast thrusts. "That's it. Scream my name. Beg" He coos softly at him before he suddenly brings his pace to a crawl, slowly moving in and out from Ciel's core.

Ciel's eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure as his body rocked in the bed with each of Sebastian's thrusts. "Please please please please please.. please.." Master! Please! Fuck me! Fuck me till im fucking pregnant!" He scream begs and blushes realiseing he classed himself as a female for a moment.

Sebastian smirks before he leans down to Ciel. "Would you want to have children? Your own flesh and blood?" He asks, stopping so Ciel could think clearly.

"W- would you..?" Ciel blushes as he hold in a moan as he felt his cock throb on Sebastian's belly. His legs and arms shaking from built up pleasure.

"I would. I allways hope to start a family" He ansewrs truthfully but starts to move harshly again. "But we will discuss it more when we are not in the middle of something"

"Nya! S-so.. so sudden! Mnn!" Ciel puts his shaking hands on Sebastian's shoulders as he helped by bouncing on the giant cock buried inside him. "Mmmff! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah~ Ah~!"

Sebastian leans over to Ciel's ear. "Cum" He allures in his ear while a hand move to pump Ciel harshly against his fast thrust, all attention on his prostate.

Ciel begins to cry from emense pleasure and burrows his face in Sebastian's chest holding tighter as his ball sack tightens.

Sebastia pulls Ciel's face from his chest before he clash their lips together, cumming into the boy harshly as he thrusts deeply and harshly into him during his climax.

Ciel cums hard as he jerks his cock quickly while fighting dominance with Sebastian's tounge. "Mnn nyahh..~" He pants sweaty and exausted as he slumps against Sebastian's chest. "Sebastian.."

Sebastian holds Ciel to his chest as he looks down at him with a smile. "Would you want to have children, Ciel?" He sks, pulling his chin up to look at him in the eye.

Ciel weakly nods his head still coming down from his pleasurable high. "Y-yes.." The bluenette leans up and kisses the taller male.

"Whenever you are ready, i can easily make it possible for you to carry children. You just have to order me" He murmers in his ear before kissing it and nibbling it.

Ciel blushes before nodding numbly. "T-this is an order Sebastian.. m-make me pregnant.." he leans up and kissed the older male passionettely.

Sebastian looks down at Ciel before smiling and nods. He lays the boy down, kissing him while his hands gently lay on his stomach. His eyes turn red as preasure build's in Ciel's adamon.

Ciel watches in curiocity before groaning at a feeling in his stomach. "S-sebastian..?" He leans up best he can and hugs the taller male's neck.

"Give me one more moment, Ciel. It is almost over" He murmers before he kissed his lips. "Bare with me a bit longer"

Ciel whines and then kisses Sebastian back trying to distract himself from the pain in his stomach. "Sebastian.."

Sebastian's eyes stop glowing as he moves his hands around him, gently holding the smaller male. "I'm done. It's over" He murmers as he holds Ciel.

As obious, Ciel asks the first question to come to mind. "What-.. what did you do..?" He hugs the raven haired male back burring his face in Sebastian's chest, his arms wrapped around his mid section as if he's a small child hugging an overly sized plushy.

"I had to rearange a few things but i made it possible for you to carry a child. I wonte go into more detail then that" He ansewers with a chuckle. He leans down and rubs nuzzles together.

Ciel glares. "What do you mean by 'rearange a few things'?" He crossed his arms over his chest cutely while Sebastian muzzles him making them both look even cuter.

Sebastian chuckles a little. "I had to make room for you to be able to carry. Don't worry, you will live a norml life, other than being able to carry a child" He lays his forhead against Ciel's as he smiles.

Ciel prods his belly then shrugs it off and moves to hug Sebastian. That is... until... his loiwer reagons seem lighter. In a panic he sits up and throws the covers off of himself and finds that his cock has been replaced for a womanly part. He was so shocked his mouth just hung open.

Sebastian looks down at Ciel, sitting up on his elbow and have his fingers over his mouth. "You wanted to carry children. You never stated how.." He looks at Ciel from the corner of his eye.

Ciel blushed and looked away before glaring at his lover. "Why am i a female!" He looks down at his privet parts again and touches it in curiocity. "So this is what Lizzy has..?"

"Yes. That is a vigina that you are messing around. And the pleasure through that is much... diffrent then what you experianced before" He chuckles a little. "It is almost like you are virgin again" He teases.

"H-hey! You know well enough im not a virgi-" He stops talking at Sebastian's smirk and couldn't help but to also chuckle a little bit before questioning. "So how diffrent..?" He wonders.

"Well.. there is this little nub.." His fingers move between the folds, messing with the clit and massageing the inner folds.

Ciel blushes at the new feeling and keep a moan hidden as he watches Sebastian's hand. He nods his head. "Mn- Mhm.. k-kay.. what.. what does that 'nub' do?" He blushes, he really should of paid attention to aunt Frances sex lesson that she advised he needed to know to be allowed to bed Lizzy after they wed.

Sebastian tilts his head before push Ciel's legs farther appart, gently nipping the nub while sticking a finger inside the new hole.

Ciel's eyes widend and he yelped in pain as though something snapped inside him before he felt a small run of pleasure. "What.. what was that..?" He trembled slightly as he watches the raven haired male between his legs.

Sebastian pulls away from the nub, watching as Ciel drips for him. He adds another finger before starting to thrust his fingers in and out. "Well, you are no longer a virgin in this form, Ciely" He states with a chuckle.

Ciel blushes and wants to yell but he begins to feel the new found pleasure. "Ohh~ This- this is-.. Ngg.." The back of his knees begin to sweat as well as his arms and forehead as he leaned into the touch.

"Diffrent? Oh, yes. Much dirrent. But we haven't gotten to the good part. But I must make sure you are dry" He states as he pulls out the dripping wet digets from the throbbing hole. Clear liquid clings to his finger. "Care for a taste?" He asks as he offers the fingers to Ciel.

Ciel leans foward and lick's Sebastian's fingers clean, almost sucking on them. "Oh look Sebastian.. you missed out on some.. here" He pulls the oler male down and kisses him before pulling back with a smirk.

Sebastian mirrors the smirk as he places the head of his one again hard member onto the folds to the wet core. "Ready to be taken in a whole new way?" He asks lowly.

Blushin, the boy nodded nerviously. "Y-yes, Sebastian.." He wraps his arms around the males neck giving him one more passionette kiss between a battle of tounges.

Sebastian moans before he gently hold Ciel, Gently pushing into the wet heat. He pulls away from his lips and nibble on his lover's jaw line. "If it becomes to much, stop me. I don't want to hurt you" He whispers softly with a loving but worried smile as he nudge in a little deeper.

"S-so.. full.." He moans as he can feel the shape of Sebastian's cock much better than before, prehaps cause hes more sensitive, he wondered. He wrapes his arms around Sebastian and his face screwed up slightly.

Sebastian has Ciel wrap his legs around his waist, giving him a few moments to adjust before he slowly starts to move in and out. He keeps the thrusts slow and gently while he holds the young boy in his arms, kissing his lips.

Ciel moans into the kiss, more so at the feeling of Sebastian's cock moving in and out of him lovingly, not wanting to hurt the bluenette. Ciel groans as he rolls his hips.

Sebastian gets the message and starts to move faster, putting a bit more force into his thrusts, but he keeps his strength and instincts in check, not wanting to hurt him by accident. "My, you being like this has me more tamed" He grunts out as he watches Ciel closely.

Ciel smirked at that and slowly raised his hand to pat Sebastian on the head. "Good boy~" He smirks moaning as he was fucked in the most new of ways to a boy.

"Don't tempt me" Seebastian growls before he gives a hard thrust into the leaking hole below him. His mouth moves to find a erect nipple to suck on as his fingers move to play with the nub once more.

Ciel jolts from the suprised thrust and moans loudly as drool dribbles form the side of his mouth, his vigina throbs in pleasure as he bites his lip. "Mnn.. dogs rather playful inst he..?" The bluenette smirks.

That snaps Sebastian's control and he thrusts hard and fast into Ciel, his mouth claiming his lips deeply and roughly.

The bluenette gasped loudly. "Ah~ S-sebastian..~ Oh-.. Oh god! Wow.. wow.. mnngg.. mff.. S-seb.. Sebastin.. Nyaaw!" Ciel goes to grab his cock but remembers it's gone and whines before bucking his hips.

Sebastian growls before he pulls Ciel to be sitting in his lap, using the new room to go even faster. He growls as his eyes glow red once more. "What now, little girl? Carn't you take a beating from my cock?" He asks as he keeps a tight hand on Ciel's hips.

Said 'girl' blushes and groans as the bluenette begins to bounce on Sebastian's cock. "N-not- not at a-all.. mnn.. in fact this little girl is very fond of her 'big' wolf" he/she chuckles before feeling an exiteing part in her lower reagons like when she came to climaz as a male but somehow this was diffrent.

Sebastian smirks before he rolls his hips and thrusts straight up, pushing past the cervix in one blow and release hard into her. "Ciel" He growls in her ear as he holds on tight to her.

Ciel groans from the pressure but also releases as well, making him tingly all over and once he comes down from his high he gets a cold shiver. "Hmm.. Sebastian.." He kisses her lover passionetly.

Sebastian smiles tiredly at her before gently laying them back down onto the covers, pulling it over themselves before he holds Ciel close. "How was your first time being taken as a girl?" He asks amusely as he sweeps her hair out of her face.

The bluenette pants tiredly. "B-brilliant.. as allways from you~" He smiled leaning up to kiss Sebastian. "What do you think it will be? A boy or a girl..?" Ciel suddenly asks out of thin air exited while giggling.

"I'm not sure. We only just got down the act and you are wondering about the gender" He chuckles amusely and tiredly. "But really, i will take either or so long the mother and child are healthy"

"I'm just thinking ahead, that's all" He smiles and rubs his belly, he jumps up shocked thinking that he felt something, but he carnt cause nothing's grown yet. "Sebastian! I felt something move! No seriously.. feel!"

"Ciel, you are starting to over react" He states but he sits up laying his hand on his stomach, indulging the boy.

Ciel giggles as Sebastian humours him. "Shh.. the baby might hear you" He chuckles as he rests his hand ontop of Sebastian's.

Sebastian chuckles before he just hugs Ciel to his chest. "Oh, my silly Ciel. You carn't wait for the child to start growing. But let us rest. You have actually tired me out"

Ciel chuckled and hugged Sebastian tightly as he lays down in his warm embrace hopeing not to talk in his sleep but nothing goes his way and he mumbled. "I love you Sebby.."

"I love you too" He whispers before he takes a much needed nap as well. It is a few days later, servants back in the house and Ciel busy with paperword ince more, that Sebastian returns from a personal trip into london, whistling softly as he hangs his coat off and straightens his coat tails. He makes a simple pot of Earl Grey tea as usual for Ciel.. But he drops something into the cup of hot tea before carrying it to the study. "Afternoon tea is served, myy lord"

Ciel looks up from his desk and taps his work space, signalling he wants his tea there, "Thank you Sebastian.." He gives a simple thanks as he takes a sip before carrying on with the paper word.

Sebastian chuckles loudly. "I also added a plesant suprise in your tea, Ciel. I do hope i chose the right kind of blue for you" He states as he watches Ciel with happiness and a smile.

Ciel looked confused as he drank his tea. A 'pleasant' suprise.. something in the tea, not told until nearly drank half of.. right kind of 'blue'. Ciel blushed and turned to Sebastian. "You bastard.."

"What is it Ciel? Soemthing wrong with the tea?" He asks innocently, though his widdening sime betrays his amusement. "I did say i had to run into town earlier today" He teases as he tilts his head a little.

"You know exactly what you've done or you would be concerned right now.." He glares at the taller male. "You put Viagra in here didn't you..? It's the only blue pill i know.."

The smile fades before is disapears. Sebastian actually facepalms himself. "No, my lord. That is not what is in ther-" He stops and sighs before removing one of his gloves. He reaches down to the bottom of the cup, pulling out a sparkling dark blue saphire gold ring from the murky depths.

Ciel quietly gasps and watches a pretty blue and gold ring come from the cup. "Wh-when..?" He states mezmerized with the pretty gem.

 **-Ciel2031**

 **-Ruala**

 _-Ciel2031 How are you guy's enjoying the story so far?_

 _-Ruala Hiya, to check out some more Fanfic storys search Sputrua_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ciel quietly gasps and watches a pretty blue and gold ring come from the cup. "Wh-when..?" He states mezmerized with the pretty gem._

 **Perfect Day's**

 **Chapter 6**

"I had the ring in my sights for weeks now. But i finally got it this afternoon" He states as he dries the ring. He moves to the side of the desk and kneels on one knee. "I was trying to be smart about it but.. Eatl Ciel Phantomhive, will you do this demon an honor and become my betrothed?" He asks as he offers the ring to Ciel.

Ciel gasps as tears come to his eyes and he nods his head numbly over and over before actually making any sound at all. "Yes! Oh yes!" He wraps his arms around his future husband and kisses him passionettely showing all his emotion in the kiss.

Sebasian smiles wide as he pulls away from Ciel's lip, placing the ring on his ring finger. "I will hae to have it extended when you grow but.." He turns to Ciel and wipes his tears away. "It looks perfect on you" He purrs before he kiss Ciel heatedly on the lips, holding him tight against his body.

Ciel starts crying into the kiss holding onto Sebastian for dear life. "I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, i love you.." He repeted over and ooer as he shook his shoulders.

Sebastian chuckles beore he silence Ciel with another kiss, pulling him up off his feet holding him to his chest. "You saying yes is all i need to hear to know how much you love me" He murmers before he kiss Ciel over and over again, not able to get enough of his sweet taste.

"Then.. yes, yes, yes, yes yes! A million times yes!" He wraps his legs around Sebastian's waist and hugs him tightly as he smiled relaxing in the feather light kisses he was receiving from his lover and soon to be ec butler. To never be a servant but a full time husband.

Sebastian opens his mouth to say something before he glace at the door, his ears pickking up on a commotion downstairs. "You ex-fiancee is here" He grumbles as he moves to put Ciel on the chair once more, straightening his clothes out before his own and clear away the tears. He steps back from Ciel as the door burst open with a over exited Lizzy.

"Ciel! I thought i should drop by and see how you were doing!" She beams as he bounces over to him and pull him out of his chair.

Ciel awkwardly puts a fake smile and gently pats her back. "I'm doing fine Elizabth." She pouted. "I thought i told ou to call me Lizy!?" She practically screetched out. "Oh my!" She pulls out a booklet. "Aunt Frances gave me this for when i next see you and she said we should plan for ahead" She hands Ciel a marrage catalogue and he nerviously rubed the back of his neck trying to get his hairs back down.

Sebastian closes his eyes, becoming very annoyed with the ditz. She always have the most worse sense of timing. "Aham" He clears his throat, looking straight at Ciel with a raised brow. If he doesn't tell the girl off, so help him..

Ciel looks down. He knows he needs to tell her and that's what Sebastian was expecting but he just couldn't do it, he didn't want to see Lizzy heart broken only to get a visit from Aunt Frances and her brother only to get a lecture then plonked upside the head for making a 'lady' cry.

Sebastian could see the delimma in Ciel's body language. He sighs before he steps in. "Lady Elizabeth, if i may have a private word withy ou alone?" He asks. Elizabeth turns to Sebastian curiously.

"Sure, i guess.. if it is alright with Ciel" She turns back o the boy. Sebastian leans down to Ciel's ear. "Let me handle it. I don't normally do this but i can do something to help her and her whole family forget about you. Just don't expect much action from me for the rest of the day" He whispers in his ear.

"But.. it will break her heart.." He whispered back to his betrothed before sighing. "I'm fine with it Lizzy" She beamed as Ciel used her nickname and she pecked the bluenette on the cheek. "Okay Sebastian.. lead the way.." She smiles innocently making the guilt in Ciel rise making him want to tear his hair out.

"This way, miss" Sebastian leads Elizabeth out of the room. He comes back into the room half an hour later, his hair a mess and his eyes glazed over as he sits heavily in a spare chair, looking blankly at the wall across the room.

Ciel aproaches Sebastian and calmly puts a hand on the males shoulder. "Sebastian..? Are you okay..?"

Sebastian blinks for a few moments, taking his mind a moment to realize he was asked a question. He looks at Ciel, taking him another moment to Respond. "Y-yes. Just tired" He states softly, his hand moving to lace their fingers together. "Memory erasing is never eaisy. Especially when you are doing it over great distances. But.. it is as though the Midlfords have never met you, let alone known you where engadged to one of them"

"W-what..?" Ciel trembled slightly. "Sebastian.. Sebastian what did you do..! Tell me Sebastian..!" The bluenette shook as he watched the older male gently lift his head to face him.

A few moments of quiet ring out between them before Sebastian can understand Ciel's demands. "I know you didn't want to break the young girl's heart, so i merely hazed you out of their memories. Are you.. not pleased?" He asks softly.

"No.. yes.. I don't know.." Ciel slumps to the floor, his hands pulling on his hair, tightly. He sighs. "It's just.. there still family and i- they don't even know i exist.. right..?" He lifts his head up.

Sebastian looks blankly at Ciel before he close his eyes and nods. "I made sure to be as though as i could be. The young lady was sent home in a daze, when she recovers from it, she will be home and hae no idea where she was before last" He sighs slowly. "Just such things drain me of my energy and leaves me slugish and slow with my actions. So i apologize if i annoy you with my slow responses"

"N-no.. it's okay" Ciel stands and hugs Sebastian kissing the tip of his nose. "I- i thank you.. for all you've done and i.. i love you.." He kisses the male again.

Sebastian smiles under the attention and slowly wraps his arms around Ciel, buring his face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Ciely. I just want you to be happy. To see you smile and laugh" He answers softly before he pulls away from it and looks at Ciel in the eyes, cupping his cheeks gently.. "Is it alright if i take a catnap here? I understand if you still need me"

"No. it's okay.. you take a nap and i'll join you after i sign the last two contracts" He smiles kissing Sebastian as he pushed him back into the chair and covered him with the chair back blanket. "There.. you just rest, okay..?" Ciel smiles before kissing the males forehead sweetly.

Sebastian nods, his eyes already drifting close. A smile lays on his lips as his breathing becomes slow and deep. He leans his head against the crook of the chair, getting comfortable.

Ciel smiles at the sight stroking Sebastian's cheek with his knickles before walking to his desk and rushed to finish off his paper work before he looked up smiling at the peaceful face that lay on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian hums slightly as the smile widens a little, but he remains peaceful and asleep where he is. A slight chuckle escapes his lips for a moment.

Ciel looks up at the small sound and couldn't help but to chuckle as well his cheeks flushing pink at how cute Sebastian looked at that moment. Standing, Ciel walked over to the male and lifted up the blanket before sitting on Sebastian's lap and laying his head on the males chest with a contented sigh as he lifts the blanket back up again.

Immediately, two arms wrap around Ciel, gently bringing him closer to Sebastian as he nuzzles into his hair. "My love" He purrs in his sleep as he smiles a bit wider, He becomes quiet after that, remaining still as his hands rest on Ciel's stomach lightly.

Ciel lets out a cute iggle and rests his own hands ontop of Sebastian;s much larger hands. "What is it Sebastian..?" He smiles even though he knows a sleeping Sebastian means a blind Sebastian, he still smiles anyway.

Sebastian remains quiet for a few moents as he breath ruffles Ciel's hair. "Mm, beautiful children.. has your eyes.." He murmers before he chuckles.

Ciel smiles sweetly holding Sebastian's arm tightly. "I love you.. i love you all, there beautiful, defanantly yours" He chuckles.

Sebastian chuckles softly as he tightens his hold slightly. "You're beautiful. Their beautiful. Their beautiful mother" He purrs before he kiss Ciel's temple.

Ciel chuckles. "Wrong place, keep looking" He giggles to a sleeping Sebastian.

Sebastian pulls his head to lay his lips on Ciel's cheek. he kiss there before nuzzleing it, resting his head on his shoulder.

Ciel chuckles beofre saying. "Close enough" He leans down and kisses the male himself as he snuggles closer to the body heat.

Sebastian smiles at the kiss beofre becoming still and holding onto Ciel for a few hours, sleeping deeply and quietly until time for dinner starts to approach. Sebastian is still asleep at the moment.

Ciel stirs in his sleep as he grips Sebastian's shirt. His face scrunches up in pain and fear, his body begining to tremble as he whines out weakly. "S-sebas.."

Sebastian's eyes snap open at the distress of Ciel's soft voice, even reaching his mind that deep in sleep. He reaches up and slowly pull Ciel to be sitting against his chest. He holds him gently while sweeping his fingers through the bluenettes hair. "It's alright. I am right here"

"S-sebstian.." He whines and subconciously hugs the older male. "P-please,, d-don't- don't hurt Sebastian.." The bluenette fists the shirt beneaf him.

Sebastian gently shkes Ciel awake. "Ciel, it is only a nightmare, wake up" Sebastian gently shakes Ciel by the shoulder.

Ciel's eyes open slowly and he blinks with teary eyes up at Sebastian before he sat up and glomps the male in a death hug planting kiss after kiss on the males forehead, cheeks, chin, nose and lips.

"Ciel d-do yo-u wa-nt t-to ta-lk ab-out i-it?" Sebastian says past the shower of kisses on his face. He gently rub his back, trying to calm him down the best he could.

"I- t-they were hurting you and.. and i.. and i couldn't stop it.." He mumbles before kissing Sebastian one more time.

"Ciel" Sebastian coos as he wipes away the tears. "It is alright. It is only a nightmare" He murmers before he looks at his pocket watch. He pick Ciel up and put him on his hsoulder, tucking away the watch. ""My! I didn't rrealize i slept that long! Dinner is going to be late!"

Ciel hugs Sebastian's neck tightly and kisses his ear softly. "It's okay.. take your time. it's okay to be late sometimes" Ciel smiled sweetly as he was having a shoulder ride whilst Sebastian raced down the long corridos to get to the kitchen almost.

Sebastian ducks low at the kitchen door so Ciel don't hit his head on the oor frame. He enters the kitchen, setting Ciel on the counter before removing his coat tails. "Is there anything you and the child would like to have?" He asks with a smile as he pulls out pots and pans and knifes.

Ciel eyes Sebastian's body wearing his waist coat and shirt with his white apron and carn't think but of how cute he is. He snaps out of his thoughts and thinks about this for a minuete. "I fancy broccoli and pancakes..?" He tilts his head sideways.

Sebastian stops, blinking before he turns to Ciel with an aused smile. "Broccoli and pancakes? What a strange combo but i will try to cater to your taste" With tht, Sebastian turns to the cutting board, his hands flying over cutting a head of brocoli quickly before quickly getting the better for the pancakes going, speeding around the kitchen in humanly.

Ciel sighs in amazement at Sebastian's flawless movements. The bluenette lifted his feet up on the counter and crossed his legs as he watches on. 'Do demons have diffrent powers like Sebastian has speed? Does that mean like Clauded can be snaky and Hannah a loop hole finder and such.. what if i where a demon? Would i be fast like Sebastian or would i be ble to read minds.. the possibilitys are endles!' Ciel thought to himself.

"And here we are! Rasberry pancake with a light syrup and steamed broccoli with a light garlic cheese sauce" Sebastian says as he appears in front of Ciel, holding a prepared dish infront of him with a fork.

Ciel smiles brightly about to tuck in but sighs. "I don't want this now.. go make me some blueberry ice cream with carrot shavings ontop.." Ciel says as if it will just happen like magic.

Sebastian looks at him a little funny before he smiles. "Very well" He sits the plate beside Ciel, just incase he still wants it before starting to dash around the kitchen once more, only breif flashes of him washing carrots or making the ice crem. No remains of mess if left behind either as he moves through the kitchen either, posts would disapper for once moment before replaces on the hook like it was never used in the first place. Sebastian reappers in front of Ciel with a bowl of blueberrys ice crem with carrot shavings and a spoon in hand.

Ciel just pushes it away not even bothering to pick the cutlery up like last time. Instead he just groans and turns his head way from th ebowl. "I dun' wan' it..."

Sebastian looks at Ciel in worry, scratching his head as he tries to figure out what to make him. "My, these cravings are going to be strange..." He states more to himself. He shrugs before he vanish once more, making something this time on his own.

Ciel watches in curiocity if what Sebastian's making and he crawls along the kitchen counter to get a better look at Sebastian's cooking and his cute face, and how that black strand falls between his eyes. He shakes his head coming back to reality. Ciel moves his legs and accidently kicked the ice cream bowl onto the floor.

"Ahh!" He yelps as he slips on the ice cream, landing on his back with a heavy thud as his feet slip from under him. A bowl of hot tomato soup lands on his head, spilling the contents all over his face, hair and the floor. The ice cream splatters on the wall and on Ciel while Sebastian moves his hand to grab the bowl off his face, coughing.

 **-Ciel2031**

 **-Ruala**


End file.
